The invention relates to a method for manufacturing vehicle parts from plastic in a mold.
Plastic vehicle parts are typically manufactured by injection molding. Because these parts are typically relatively large in proportion to their wall thickness, this requires large, heavy-duty injection molding machines, being costly in purchase and use. Enlarging the wall thicknesses, which renders flowing easier, entails a prolonged injection molding cycle, increased material use, increased weight and can lead to unwanted stresses. This is therefore an undesirable solution.
It has previously been proposed to make use of cascade injection molding techniques, whereby a flow front moving through the mold is obtained. However, this requires special injection molding machines and peripheral equipment therefor and makes placement of inserts such as labels and the like, fastening elements and strengthening elements difficult to apply.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing vehicle elements, whereby at least a number of the drawbacks known from the prior art are prevented. To that end, a method according to the invention is characterized by the features according to claim 1.